


Flora

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Golden Treasure: The Great Green
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous Gender, Awkward Flirting, Darktooth Ships It, Draak-kin Don't Care About Gender, Drabble, Dragons, Dreams, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers, Spoilers for Golden Treasure: The Great Green - Part II, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: A young Draak-kin meets another. It remembers something lost.
Relationships: Bloom/Player Character (Golden Treasure: The Great Green), Twist/Player Character (Golden Treasure: The Great Green)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seapig_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/gifts).



Beautiful.

It was so beautiful and elegant - the sunlight made its tuffs of feather shine.

Green like you, with other colors on its plumage. Goodbeasts had gathered around it, swaying in time with it. It was an older kin, but it was still close to you in age. The other draak-kin stared down at you with narrowed eyes and snorted - you jolted. You had forgotten what it had come here for, distracted by its beauty.

You sing: **"I do not wish to fight, yet I cannot give up my home. Have mercy, fellow draak-kin."** (Somewhere in your heart, you know your kin would look down on that plea.)

Yet, you didn't care.

Lowering your head, you fell silent. You didn't know how it - Bloom, you called it - would respond.

Huffing, Bloom responded that it would yield - _it would take your home for it and its goodbeast allies._ It thumped its tail softly, seemingly for its ally goodbeasts sake more than anything. The suncaller on its head repeated its message loudly.

As it sung, its feather lit up with shining colors you couldn't help but stare at. So pretty. So colorful. It reminded you of one of the treasures you had.

Perfection.

You understood now what your fellow emerald clan kin had been singing about.

 _"Well?"_ Bloom asked after a moment. _"What do you sing?"_

Heat like fire rose to your face. Your heart thumped loudly.

 **"Ah, forgive me,"** you sang, **"I was distracted by your colors."**

Bloom tilted its head slightly, the suncaller on its head copying its movements

_"P-pardon?"_

Getting an idea, you continued with, **"Yes, well, your colors are so pretty and your feathers shining, so I'm sure you can forgive me."**

Bloom was silent for a moment.

Then it began grooming its feathers frantically. When it finished, it looked somehow even more pretty.

You told it so.

_"I see."_

It once sung many words, but now it was almost silent.

Bloom ducked its head, flapped its wings once lightly.

Laughter bubbled in you, and you barely choked it down.

The fellow draak-kin flapped its great wings once, twice, then took off into the great blue above.

You just managed to hear the suncaller announcing: _"_ Our great one's face has grown warm - it may combust!"

Later, when you told Darktooth about this, the elder only thumped his tail in laughter and congratulated you.

You didn't know why your face burned when he winked at you.


	2. Chapter 2

Cycles later, you do.

You understand.

That feeling - it was familiar.

* * *

You were dreaming.

Not of Allmother, or Many-Times-Burned, or even even Darktooth, but of a fellow kin. A fellow kin born of the Emerald Clan.

You must have buried this memory like a shiny thing during your first great sleep. How could you have forgotten?

You remembered it - the gleam of its feathers, the colors, and the green of its scales. Eyes that seemed to reflect your Will, your Desire to Live, to Dance a dangerous Dance.

And of course, its twisted leg.

But its Will was unbroken. Like earth and fire and water and wind. It danced, and you didn't want it to lie still and be Reclaimed. Father Earth wouldn't take it - Mother Sky couldn't.

You Danced.

Its essence still flowed inside in the end. _"I yeld."_ Still breathing.

But you didn't obtain that kin and you prayed the earth didn't.

You wondered if you could Dance again.

A kin with Desire could only overcome so much.

There wasn't Will or Desire in Bloom's eyes now, but its feather gleamed with many colors and its scales were so, so green.


End file.
